


Skinny Love

by ItsAShipper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Phanfiction, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAShipper/pseuds/ItsAShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan accidentally admits he likes phil in a younow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Younow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic for this site so don't kill me i also started it on wattpad but ony posted 2 chapters so i'm gonna try to finish it on this one...

"Oy, Phil?"

"Yes Dan?"

"Could you c'mere a second."

"Yeah, hold on."

I walk towards Dan's room but pause at the door. It's wide open, but Dan is no where to be seen. 

"Dan?"

No answer. I slowly walk in and look around. Everything looks exactly the same as it always has. I look closer and notice his laptop open on the desk. When i look at the screen, I see that Dan has a younow going. Crap. 

Suddenly there's a bang. 

I whip around.

"Dan?"

Still no answer. 

I'm starting to get seriously creeped out right now. 

"Dan, if someone asked you to scare me, could you find a nicer way to do it? This is mean!"

I slowly back up. My hip bumps into the desk and the laptop and a handful of papers fall to the floor. 

"Crap!"

I turn around and bend down to pick it up. Suddenly, someone tackles facedown to the floor. 

"Help! Dan where are you! Fuck help!"

I struggle against the person until I hear a familiar sound. It's Dan's laughter. He gets off me, turns me over so that i'm facing him, and sits on me again. I ignore the blush and pretend that it's from me being scared.

Yeah right.

Dan,oblivious to my struggle, just laughs.

"Dan you little cu-"

"Now Phil," he interrupts,"you wouldn't wanna curse on my younow, would you?"

He laughs harder when my eyes widen and fly to the computer, still going, half covered by a piece of paper. 

"Dan!"

He laughs and stands up. I roll over and moan.

I hear him walk towards the computer and pick it up. 

"And that, my friends, is Phil cursing!"

"All the babies Dan..." I moan on my spot on the ground. 

Dan just laughs some more. 

"Now guys, what do yo-"

He voice cuts off halfway through the sentence. 

"Dan?" 

No answer. 

I sigh and turn over. 

"I swear, if you're trying to-"

Now it's my turn to cut off. Somethings happened to Dan. His body is rigid, and it looks like he's not breathing. 

"Uh, Dan?"

I slowly stand up and walk towards him. He looks even worse when i walk closer. He's gone almost as pale as me, and he's shaking slightly.

"Dan?"

I'm literally a step away from him now. I place a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't react at all.

I sit down on the chair next to him and grab his arm tightly.

"Dan, please, say something!" My voice shakes. 

He blinks, once, twice. Then he slowly turns towards me. 

He's crying.

My Dan is crying.

What. 

Did.

They.

Do.

"Phil-" he tries to go on, but is cut off by sobs. 

"Dan..."

I hug him tightly, and he buries his face into my chest. He starts sobbing for real now, and my heart breaks a little each time.

What on earth could they have done to him. 

I turn my head slightly, so that i can see the computer,but my head is still on his shoulder. The comments are flying by, so I can only catch glimpses.

PHAN IS REAL!!!!!

I KNEW IT GUYS OMG

ITS FINALLY HAPPENING!

WHY IS DAN CRYING?

GUYS WHAT'S WRONG WITH DAN?

I am so confused.

"Guys, whats going on?" i mouth

The comments come to a halt. And then, screenshots start pouring through. Me and Dan smiling in the background, and then a piece of paper covering half the shot. 

What paper is it....

The paper from the desk!

I slowly bend down and pick it up. 

"I love Phil. I've loved him since the moment i first saw his videos. And i've loved him ever since. In fact, i've probably grown to love him more. He is the only person i truly ever connected to. He understands me like no one else does. I can trust him with anything. But not with this. Never with this. I want to so bad. I want to pretend that he feels the same, that my brain isn't just making things up. That all those stares mean something. All the casual touches. I want to believe it. But i can't. We are best friends, and i can't risk it. I would die if i lost him. So i have to keep it in. Im writing this because i had to tell someone. I'll probably burn this later. But at least someone knows now..."

Oh my god.

" Oh my god."

Dan shudders. 

"I...I'm...s...so...sorry...ph....Phil" Dan stutters through his sobs. 

He lets go off me and buries his face in his lap. 

I just stare at him. Then i stare at the screen. The comments have completely stopped. The last one was made a minute ago, saying "Guys, Phil didn't know. "

I just stare at the comment. Then i look up.

"Guys..." i stop. What else could i say really.

Then something crazy happens. 

One by one, everyone leaves one last comment. "We're so sorry. We love you." Then they log off. I watch in amazement. Finally one person, the same person who made the comment that made everyone stop, is left. 

"I'm so sorry Phil. We love you guys no matter what happens. We love you.

And she logs off. 

"Zero people watching" the laptop blinks. 

I stare blankly at it. And then i shut it down.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil admits his secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading it makes me feel like i'm actually doing something productive lol.  
> Shout out to BigTimeMoch, who's fanfic i used, and also Lunala who was my first comment yay! Feel free to comment as it makes me feel like i have somewhat of a social life. And finally shout out to everyone reading this, you rock!(not that i'm biased at all :)

Should I tell him? This is literally THE perfect opportunity. A better one could not have come. Well, I guess one that didn't involve Dan crying in front of a bunch of teenage girls.

I look over at him. He hasn't moved from his position, but he has at least stopped sobbing hysterically. Now he's just hiccuping occasionally. 

"Dan?' I say hesitatingly, afraid to make it start again.

"Y-yes?" he hiccups.

"Um, we should probably talk about this." 

He slowly lifts his head up. We stare at each other for a couple seconds. Then a couple seconds more. Then longer. I blush, but can't seem to break eye contact. Neither can he. Then, out of nowhere, Dan lunges forward, grabs my head and kisses me hard on the lips. I flinch reflexively from the sudden movement and instantly his lips are off mine.

"Oh my god!"

He stands up and runs out the door.

"No Dan wait!"

I run after him.

I reach him slightly out of breath in the living room. He's huddled in the corner of the couch, the same spot I was in before he called me to his room. 

"Dan," i breathe out. 

He says something, but the couch muffles it. 

"Pardon?" He moves his face so he can talk, but he refuses to look at me.

"I'mreallyreallysorryPhilIdon'tknowwhyididthati'msorryitwonthappenagain!" The words come out in a rush. "Dan." I sit next to him. "Dan.DAN LOOK AT ME!" Still he refuses. I poke him in the neck. "Hey!" He finally turns to look at me. "Can we talk about this? Please?" "No, I don't want to talk about this. Because then I'll just get the "I like you, but not in that way, let's be friends and I...I...." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. " I can't take that Phil." "Who said that's what I was gonna say?" His eyes fly open. "W-what?" he says hesitantly. "Listen, I wasn't gonna show you this but," i sigh " i guess fate just sort of shoved it in my face. So I'm gonna show it to you." "Phil..." "Just don't talk. Let me show you." Dan just nods. I lean over him to get my laptop and hear him take a sharp breath in. I ignore it, heat rising to my cheeks yet again. I should really get a hold of that. I open it open and breathe in and out. Then I give it to Dan. He looks at it, then looks up shocked. "Phil... Is this a.... Archive of our own account?" "yeah" i mumble. He looks amazed at my list of books. "Phil, these are all Phan stories. Why?" I take a deep breath and look away. "Because..." i say hesitantly, then take a huge breath and let it all coming streaming out, "because i loved you. I loved you, and I knew you could never love me back. So I looked at these. And i watched all the fan videos. I do it because then i can pretend...I can pretend that it was real." I breathe quickly, a little out of breath and scared as hell. Silence from Dan. Should I look over. I cautiously look over. He's staring at me in shock. Then slowly, a smile starts creeping on his face. "Did you...did you just say you loved me?" I nod. The smile grows huge. Then, his eyes brighten and he looks down at the computer. "Which ones your favorite?" he asks. "Pardon?" "Which ones your favorite?" he looks over at me. I blush and look over at the screen.

"um, I dreamed of you probably."

He grins and starts reading. I just watch him nervously, wondering what he's up to. 

Finally he gets up and pushes me onto his my side. Then he lay down next to me with his head on my shoulder and grabbed my arm and put it around my waist. I was confused, but then slowly I got it. My eyes started tearing up. It was exactly like the fanfiction. 

"There," he whispered, looking up at me, "now you don't ever have to pretend again. I promise."

Slowly one tear falls. Dan moves his hand from my waist and gently wipes it away. We stare at each other for a second. Then, he slowly presses his lips to mine. 

It was everything i imagined and more. 

"Dan." i whiper after we pulled apart.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Nothing in the world would make me happier Phil." 

We smile. 

"I love you Dan."

"I love you Phil."

And we fall asleep like that, in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comment and i will love you! Also if you want me to read your books, feel free to tell me, i love it!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> DONT KILL ME IT GETS BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE THE REST IS FLUFF DONT DIE


End file.
